Technical Field
The present invention relates to a manufacture of a colored gloss pigment, and more particularly, to a colored gloss pigment for cosmetics using a natural vegetable dye, and the preparation thereof.
Background Art
Organic pigments offer a wide range of brilliant colors and an excellent coloring power, but are much more expensive and have poor durability and heat resistance than inorganic pigments.
As environmental problems have become serious in recent years, the recent trend has been largely in favor of using the organic pigments compared to the inorganic pigments. The organic pigments are mainly used in paints, ink, rubber, textiles, paper, leather, cosmetics, and the like.
Among these, cosmetic pigments are highly sensitive to the changing trends and so a variety of products are constantly available in the market. However, there are lots of restrictions imposed on raw materials due to environmental regulations. Accordingly, there currently exists a demand in the market for cosmetic pigments with new types of natural organic pigments.
Cosmetic products are largely classified into base makeup products used for applying over an entire face and point makeup products used for applying a local part of the face. The point makeup products are used for the purpose of imparting a luxurious feeling on the face with lipstick, eye shadow, brush, etc. to look beautiful. For such cosmetic products, color is the most important factor.
Up to date, one of the raw materials most commonly used in cosmetics to express a red color is carmine. Carmine is an animal red pigment which is prepared by drying a cochineal insect parasitic on a cactus to make a powder. Carmine is widely used as a pigment for red color in cosmetics, beverage, ice cream, etc. Carmine may cause allergic reactions including urticaria, rhinitis, or asthma, depending on the person, and also may cause hyperactivity disorder to children.
Accordingly, development of pigment with a natural vegetable dye for cosmetics which can exhibit a red color in place of the carmine, and further with a natural vegetable dye which can exhibit a color such as blue or green is required.
In the related background art to the present disclosure, the Korea Patent No. 0743674 (Issuance Date: Jul. 23, 2007) discloses a pearlescent pigment and a preparation method thereof.